Hands Down
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: Josie has had feelings for Lucas since before Vaughn broke up with her, and we all know Lucas loves her. But after the break up, she realizes how much she's always cared. pwez be nice! JL Now done! Hope u like it its short but nice!
1. Hot and Sexy

**Hands Down**

**by: Psycho Moo**

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show.... snifflies

This is going to be a Lucas/Josie fic...cuz I think Lucas is incredibly hot.Probably cuz I like white boys with a certain nerdy look...not like pants with high waists and those weird laughs...but yeah...

And I think they'll make a cute couple

**Chapter 1-**

**"Hot and Sexy..."**

Josie walked out of the bathroom and said, "So, how do I look?" She spun around and waited for answers from her friends. She was wearing black flared Dickies, a red corset, and red Chucks. Her hair was covered by an Emily beanie that was black and had a red cat on it, and her hair was flipped out at the ends. Around her neck was a choker that had a heart with a dagger in it. Corrine smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "You look cool!!" Marshall said. "Lucas, what do you think?" Josie said, and spun around again. Lucas smiled and said, "You look..." He tried to think of the perfect word to say. _"Hot and Sexy..." _he thought, but instead he said, "You look nice." Josie smiled. "Okay guys, I'm off to meet Vaughn." she grabbed her Jack Skellington bag and walked out the door.

Lucas looked at the floor, sadly. "Don't worry, Lucas. You'll have your time." Marshall said, looking at him. "Yeah...RIGHT." Lucas answered sarcastically.

* * *

"Thanks so much for taking me to dinner. It was...fun." Josie smiled. "It's no problem. It was fun. We should do this again sometime?" Vaughn looked at Josie, hopefully. "Um...why not. Well, I have to get inside...I'm late for curfew. Bye Vaughn!" Josie walked quietly into the school and into her room. Josie looked at her bed and saw that there was a lump on it. She walked closer and saw that it was Lucas. She looked over to Corrine and shook her. "Corrine...what's Lucas doing here?" Josie asked. "Ugh...you woke me up. He was worried about you. Now go to sleep." Corrine put the covers over her head, so Josie decided to let her sleep. _But where am I going to sleep?_ she thought to herself. She looked at Lucas and smiled. _You have to admit...Lucas is pretty hot...in a way that Vaughn could never be._ she thought. She yawned and lied down next to Lucas.

* * *

Lucas woke up feeling his arm around something warm. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Josie. Her arms were around his waist, and his were around hers. He looked at her body and his eyes moved slowly to her chest, rising and falling as she took each breath. That was when he realized how close they were, and made him think of things he shouldn't be. He felt a sensation in his boxers so he turned away from Josie so she wouldn't notice. _Damn._ he thought. 


	2. Josie's Broken Heart Mended

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Strange Days.

**Chapter 2-**

**Josie's Broken Heart...Mended.**

Josie sat on her bed crying. "How could I have trusted him again?!" she said to herself....

-----

"Josie? Can I talk to you please?" Vaughn asked Josie. "Yeah sure." Josie smiled as Vaughn took her hand and took her outside. She looked down at her hand in his, surprised. She didn't feel a tingle, or a specific warmth. On the contrary, she felt coldness, the one that always surrounded Vaughn's father. "Josie, look. I really care about you. But this isn't going to work. See, I was talking to Madison, and I realize how much I really like her. It'll also make my father happy...and...Jos...we weren't meant to be." he said, looking at her with that same coldness in his eyes. "Right. I understand." Josie faked a smile and walked away without saying another word.

-----

"Jos?" Josie heard a knock on the door. "Go away please." she yelled. The door opened and she felt someone sit on the bed. "Josie. It's okay. He doesn't deserve you." It was Lucas. Josie just sat up and said, "Hi Lucas." "Hey Jos." Lucas smiled weakly and hugged her. "Lucas?" Josie said into his chest. "Yeah?" Lucas looked at her. "Don't let go, please. I need someone to hold right now. Someone who really cares." Josie hugged him tight. "Don't worry Josie. I won't ever let go." Lucas answered. "Never. I promise." he whispered into her ear.

-----

Josie opened her eyes and saw she was in a different room. "Hey Lucas." she felt a familiar warmth. "What am I doing here?" she asked. "You came here in the middle of the night. You felt alone since both Marshall and Corrine left for home for the week." he sat up, exposing his bare chest. "_Woah, I didn't know he had such nice abs. Not necessarily a six pack, but very hot." _Josie thought as she stared at him. When Lucas noticed that he wasn't fully dressed he covered himself with the blanket. "Sorry. I usually sleep without a shirt. I didn't know you were coming last night." he blushed. "Don't worry. I don't mind." Josie said, blushing as well.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Lucas asked Josie, once he was fully dressed. "Sure. Um...let me change though okay?" Josie smiled. "Yeah, I need to take a shower." Lucas answered.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas knocked on Josie's door. "Come in." Josie said, in a sing-song way. "Hey Jos!" he said when he walked in. She was wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white Vans. "Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and walked out of the room.


	3. Passion

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Strange Days!!

**Chapter 3:**

**Passion**

Josie and Lucas sat on the couch in the empty lounge and talked about the movie. Suddenly, it got quiet between the two, and Josie whispered. "Lucas? That was so much fun." Lucas looked into her eyes and leaned in....closer and closer, until they kissed. The sweet and innocent kiss quickly turned into a hot, passionate one. They both felt a rush of electricity run through their bodies that they had never felt before. "_What am I doing? This is Lucas. I like Vaughn. But oh my god. Lucas just does something to me that Vaughn can't...Lucas turns me on._" Josie thought, surprised at herself. Once they had broken the kiss, Josie looked at him and whispered, "Lucas, that was amazing." Lucas smiled triumphantly, "Yes. I am a very good kisser." Josie slapped him playfully and giggled, "Don't get a big head. Damn, I'm tired. Mind if I take a nap and use you as my pillow?" she yawned. "Of course not." Lucas was tired as well. Josie put her head on his chest, and he put his arm around her. They were so busy napping that they didn't notice Vaughn standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Psst...Lucas." Lucas heard someone call his name. "Uhh...Marshall, let me sleep." Lucas groaned. "Marshall?! Would Marshall do this?!" the voice said, and kissed him on the lips. Lucas opened his eyes, and smiled slightly. "Josie? What time is it?" "It's 7 AM." she smiled sweetly. "Isn't it Saturday? What are you doing awake?" he loved the way she smiled. "Your dad called and since you were asleep, I answered. He says he wants you to go with him for the day. He'll have you back by 6." Josie shook Lucas, but he still barely moved. "Uhh...Jos. Let me sleep, please." Lucas put the covers over his head. "Fine. If you won't come out, then I'll come in." she smirked and pulled the covers off of Lucas and got on top of him. Lucas' eyes flew open as he felt Josie's weight on him. Josie was looking at him with a seductive grin. "Josie, don't do this to me." Lucas tried to look away, but he knew that she was on him, and he felt that ahem sensation in his boxers. He tried to turn to the side so Josie wouldn't feel it, but she didn't let him. She eventually stood up and smiled that seductive smile. "Get ready Lucas. Your dad is coming in 30 minutes." Lucas just blushed, because he knew that she knew what he was thinking about when she was on him. "Hey Josie, wanna come along?" he asked, trying to forget the past predicament. "Yeah." Josie grinned. "Love to." 


	4. Sweet Love

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Strange Days. Or the song "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional

**Chapter 4:**

**Sweet Love**

Lucas walked downstairs but didn't see Josie there. "_She must be getting her bag_." he thought. "Hey Lucas. I see your doing good." Vaughn glared at Lucas. "Oh. Hey Vaughn. I didn't notice you were there." Lucas glared back. "I see you're having a great time with her. Did you get to fuck her yet?" Vaughn smiled, evily. "I don't care about that Vaughn." Lucas just turned away from Vaughn and walked away.

* * *

"Lucas, that was so much fun! Your family is soo nice." Josie said, as they sat at a diner, waiting for their food. "Thanks Josie. Wanna go to the house later? No one will be there because my little sister is going to perform at her school, but we can watch tv." Lucas asked. "Yeah. I'd like that." Josie smiled.

* * *

They both sat on the couch watching one of Josie's favorite movies "The Nightmare Before Christmas," and Josie looked at Lucas. "Lucas, do you know why I like you so much?" she asked. "No...why?" he looked at her, intently. "Because I know that you love me, and you are gentle and sweet. You would sit through movies you don't really like that much, or have seen so many times...just for me. You never push me into things. Not like Vaughn. He would always ask for sex. You never have. And I don't think you will. But I feel like electricity runs through my body whenever I kiss you. I feel the NEED to give myself to you. I never felt like this about anyone." Josie smiled. Lucas just kissed her. "I don't know what to say. Just that I feel the same about you." he whispered. Josie got up, turned off the tv, put on some music, and dimmed the lights. "Lucas. I love you. You're the only guy that I've felt I can give myself to." she took off her jacket, and started to unbutton Lucas' shirt. "Josie, are you sure you want to do this?" he looked worriedly into her eyes. "More than you know." she assured him.

* * *

Josie smiled as she remembered the events of the night. She looked at Lucas and put her hand up to his face. Lucas woke with a start. "Jos...what time is it?!" he looked at the clock. It said 11 PM. "Oh shit. We missed curfew. Let's go." Josie got up and started getting dressed. "Josie? You were great." Lucas stood up and softly gave her a kiss. "So were you." she said in a whisper.

Once they were dressed, they walked out onto the street. "It rained." Josie said, looking at the wet streets. Lucas nodded. They hurried to the school only to find that the gate was locked. Lucas smiled at Josie and jumped the gate. He unlocked it from the other side and opened the door. "Madam." he grinned and bowed. "Thank you sir." Josie giggled. They hurried up the stairs and Lucas quietly walked Josie to her door. "Good night Jos." he started to turn around to walk to his room. "Wait. Why don't you stay?" she grabbed his arm. "Don't you remember? Both Corrine and Marshall came back tonight. And...Principal Durst will have a field day. We were lucky we haven't been caught before." Lucas answered. "Okay fine. But let me give you something before you leave." Josie put her hands on his waist and kissed him. "Yum, a most delicious goodnight kiss." Lucas winked at Josie. "Goodnight Jos." he said and left.

* * *

"Hey Josie. I wrote a song. Want to hear it?" Lucas asked Josie a couple of days later. "Of course." she sat across from him. Lucas took out his guitar and sang:

Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all.

My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.

The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer.

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it.

"Josie...I love you." Lucas put down his guitar and put his arms around her. "That was sooo great. I love you too." Josie smiled and they kissed.

**THE END**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**


End file.
